saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Shi Ryuuki
Shi Ryuuki (紫 劉輝) is the reigning emperor of Saiunkoku and nineteen years old as the story begins. As the youngest of the previous Emperor's six sons, each from a different mother, he had been an unlikely candidate to ascend to the throne. During childhood, Ryuuki was badly treated by his mother and most of his half-brothers, who would beat him and lock him in a storage house for days in a row. Seien was the only member of the family who showed kindness to him. Ryuuki often took refuge in the garden or the imperial archives; in the latter location, he first encountered Shouka Kou, who tutored the young prince and encouraged War General Sou-Taifu to teach him swordsmanship. Ryuuki ultimately rose to the throne due to his father's dying wish, after Seien was exiled for treason and the other four princes killed each other over the succession. Secretly hoping for many years that Seien would return and take his place as Emperor, Ryuuki avoided any involvement in politics or government, wandering the palace for hours so no one would be able to find him. He even spread rumours that he preferred the company of men to fuel speculation he could not produce an heir. His avoidance of responsibility comes to an end when he meets Shuurei, who tells him of her dreams of making a better life for the nation's people. Charmed by her earnest and nurturing personality, he decides to undertake the task of becoming a respectable Emperor. After she returns home, he passes a law allowing women to take the official exams, which brings Shuurei back to the palace and enables her to pursue her dreams. Ryuuki's devotion to Shuurei reveals a capacity for subterfuge and cunning that may have helped him survive the fight for the succession. He initially pretends ignorance of government in order to study in her company. Although he has a very real fear of darkness and solitude because of his childhood experiences, he also uses that fear as an excuse to sleep in her room at the palace. When someone tries to poison Shuurei, Ryuuki conceals the plot from her and even takes the poison in her place, as part of his plan to identify the culprit. Ever since Ryuuki first met Shuurei, he fell in love with her. Shuurei apparently doesn't return his feelings and cares for him only as the emperor. In episode 19, Ryuuki confesses his love for her, therefore he doesn't want her to be below him, but by his side. He then kisses her full on the lips. After that he says "Please don't forget, that I love you". In chapter ten of the novel, Ryuuki asks Shuurei to forget their promise under the pressure of Kou clan and the court, he uses his power as an emperor and commanded Shuurei to enter his harem as the eldest daughter of Kou clan. Knowing that Shuurei can't give birth, Ryuuki also revealed his intention to marry Princess Jyuusan in order to have a son and heir. However, Ryuuki realized his plan would take away Shuurei's freedom and dreams and that the marriage would have been born out of his intention to take advantage of Shuurei's connection to the Kou clan rather than out of love. Seeing that his actions were similar how the Rose Princess was imprisoned, Ryuuki gave up his dream to become an "ordinary man" around Shuurei and became the "Emperor" as she had wanted for him. Years later, in the final volume, Ryuuki is 32 years old and finally married to Shuurei, who eventually gave birth to a daughter in the winter, on the 20th of December. Shuurei shortly after their daughter's birth; Ryuuki never remarried nor took on any concubines. His daughter by Shuurei eventually succeeded Ryuuki as the ruler of Saiunkoku. Gallery File:Ryuuki.jpg| References Category:Characters Category:Purple Clan Members Category:Male Characters